


blazing

by khrysallis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Motorcycles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/khrysallis
Summary: Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are supposed to be rivals on the illegal motorbike racing circuit. Keyword beingsupposed.





	blazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunlit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlit/gifts).



> I'm finally back with a proper fic after what? More than a year of not writing something new apart from updating my XiuChen fic? But this is another shitpost from me, let everyone be warned. Proofread by myself; any and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by the Tempo music video because EXO on racing bikes? Right the hell up my alley baby.

Keeping his gloved hands on the handle, he revs the engine of his motorbike once, twice, hearing it roar into the night. Around him, there are at least another dozen or so bikers who are raring to go, all eyes on the lucrative prize waiting for them at the finishing line.

It’s not always that someone offers a five-million-won prize for an illegal race, after all. Do Kyungsoo is more than eager to be the one to win it, if only because he would be able to take it easy for the next few months or so if he wins the prize money. His competitive edge is the other reason behind his motivation.

No one is allowed to beat Do Kyungsoo.

“I’m going to win it.” A smug voice cuts into his thoughts just then, loud even through the noise of the crowd and the roar of the engines around them.

Kyungsoo can recognise that _infuriating_ voice anywhere, even in his sleep. Almost instantly, Kyungsoo’s temper flares, and he snaps to his right only to see a smirk being aimed at him from behind a shocking red helmet. His motorbike is as flashy as the rest of him, a Kawasaki Ninja painted in an equally gaudy shade of metallic red.

“Over my dead body, Byun,” Kyungsoo tries to keep his voice even. Byun Baekhyun must have heard the slight tremble of fury behind his words, though, for his smirk only grows wider.

“Hey, don’t die on me now, D.O. We still have a bet going on, and I will _definitely_ make you honour it, if it’s the last thing I do.”

Kyungsoo _would_ hop off his beloved stealth black Suzuki Hayabusa to give Baekhyun a piece of his mind and a chance for Baekhyun's face to be intimately acquainted with his fist, but the race comes first. He’s not about to get himself hauled off the starting line for engaging in a brawl right now. He won’t give Byun Baekhyun that satisfaction.

Truth is, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have been bitter rivals ever since the day they both competed on the same race, four years ago. There was a time when Kyungsoo was unbeatable on the illegal racing scene, but all that had changed when Baekhyun decided to join in the fun.

(No, Kyungsoo isn't going to admit that Baekhyun had spiced up his racing life—he was getting bored of winning all the time, considering how none of the other racers could even come close to beating him. He's not about to give Baekhyun the satisfaction of knowing that fact, either.)

Instead, Kyungsoo merely rolls his eyes at Baekhyun and says, "Talk to me _if_ you win, Byun."

" _When_ I win, you mean," Baekhyun winks at him, before snapping the visor of his helmet shut and keeping his gaze ahead.

Kyungsoo hates the way Baekhyun's red leather racing jacket clings to the lines of his body, showing off the prominence of his toned arms. It's a distraction Kyungsoo doesn't need. He has never been more thankful to see the host of the race step up to the makeshift platform in preparation to flag them off, and Kyungsoo puts on his helmet and focuses on the road ahead of him too.

The race can't start soon enough. Kyungsoo feels the adrenaline coursing through his bloodstream the moment they're flagged off, and he finds himself grinning wildly from behind his helmet. The cold night breeze pricks at the exposed skin of his wrist, numbing the area, but Kyungsoo can't even find it in himself to be bothered by it.

Apart from the excitement of winning the race, there’s also the thrill of not getting caught that adds on to the fun. It's not much of a secret that the Seoul Police is actively on the prowl, combing through the streets for illegal activities like the one Kyungsoo's in right now. Something about endangering the safety of other road users, or so they say. Kyungsoo can't seem to understand the rationale behind it, though—who in their right minds would be out walking on the streets at three in the morning, anyway?

He leans down low as he takes a sharp corner, muscle memory keeping his motorcycle right on track instead of sending himself sprawling across the asphalt. It's always exhilarating to pull such manoeuvres, dangerous as they may be. His parents would get a heart attack if they saw him like this, but this is where Kyungsoo's great pretending skills come into play. At home, he's the perfect poster child for obedience, with a well-paying day job and a seemingly balanced social life out of work.

In reality, though, Kyungsoo is a thrill-seeker. The more dangerous the stunt, the more Kyungsoo's up to pulling them off. The triumphant feeling once he succeeds is priceless.

Beside him, Baekhyun laughs as he executes the same trick, pulling ahead of Kyungsoo just by a hair's breadth—it's a loud sound, tinkling, _sharp_. It _should_ grate on Kyungsoo's nerves, but he's much too focused on taking back the lead from Baekhyun to even care.

He keeps his eyes on the road, already familiar with this particular course to know when another corner would come up next. Kyungsoo braces himself for it, slowly easing the throttle open before leaning sharply to his left again at the apex of the turn. From thereon, he accelerates even more, overtaking Baekhyun on the straight path leading towards Namsan with practiced ease.

Kyungsoo doesn't celebrate his success—not yet. They're still ways off from the finish line, and it won't do him any good to be distracted now. Behind them, the other competitors in the race have been left in the dust, probably still struggling to overtake each other on the streets. As far as Kyungsoo is concerned, there's only him and Baekhyun left in the game, trying to outdo each other. Anything could happen the rest of the way, and Kyungsoo is hell-bent on holding onto his lead until the very end.

"Hey, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun calls out now over the sound of the wind, his visor raised. He's grinning at Kyungsoo as he rides astride Kyungsoo, deliberately trying to rile him up. He doesn't have to worry about anyone else knowing his birth name out here right now, but it doesn't give Baekhyun any right to call him as he pleases. “I hope you’ve prepared yourself for what comes after this! Because I’m definitely going to have you sit on my dick when we’re done!”

Despite Kyungsoo telling himself not to give into Baekhyun’s taunts, he finds himself flipping the finger at Baekhyun, keeping his other hand firmly on the throttle. Baekhyun cackles again. Kyungsoo’s no longer surprised.

What he _does_ do, though, is to lean forward on his bike, keeping his centre of gravity down low as he speeds up even more. There’s an indignant shout coming from Baekhyun, which puts a smirk on Kyungsoo’s face, but Baekhyun doesn’t let up that easily.

They go shoulder to shoulder the rest of the way, throwing repeated glances at each other whenever they can, just to ascertain if the other is about to pull ahead. It doesn't take much for Kyungsoo to recognise the pattern Baekhyun is trying to draw on the road by swerving side-to-side, and when he sees the opening he needs, Kyungsoo grabs it without a second's hesitation. Again, he feels triumphant when he takes the lead once again. It gives Kyungsoo great excitement to be able to race like this, where no one knows who exactly would win at the end. That’s how close they are in this race. One small mistake, and the scale could be tipped over in the opposite direction at any given time.

The thirst to win grows stronger the closer he gets to the top of Namsan Mountain, where the Seoul N Tower stands proudly atop. It’s not exactly his favourite racing course—Kyungsoo very much prefers racing through the winding corners and streets of Seoul—but the view on the way up is still superb, especially on a cooling Spring night like this. And to have someone else by his side like this—

Kyungsoo stops his thoughts short when another sharp cackle erupts from Baekhyun's direction, and when he realises it next, Baekhyun is already ahead of him. He grits his teeth as he guns the accelerator, feeling the wind whip against the exposed skin of his neck where the collar of his jacket doesn't reach. The adrenaline in his blood is at an all-time high, and he can't even feel the cold anymore.

Somehow, it seems as though Baekhyun has been hiding his tricks up his sleeves, holding them back until the tail end of the race. No matter how fast Kyungsoo tries to go, Baekhyun seems to be a step ahead of him. Both their engines are being pushed to their limits, and it's evident from the way they sound as the two bikes make their way up the hill, curling around the winding slopes.

It isn't until they've arrived at a flatter piece of land that Kyungsoo manages to get his throttle to cooperate with him the rest of the way. The hope which had been rapidly diminishing earlier on finds its way back to the surface again the closer Kyungsoo gets to Baekhyun's bike—

—only for it to turn into despair again when he sees the marker indicating the finishing line of their race. He tries to accelerate again, a last ditch attempt in hopes that he could at least finish the race in a draw with Baekhyun. It's but a desperate wish, however, when Baekhyun jams on his brakes and swerves sideways, his bike coming to a screeching stop just after the mark. 

The way Baekhyun takes off his helmet and smirks at Kyungsoo just as he crosses the finishing line is infuriating. "I won this time. Fair and square." 

Kyungsoo barely manages a reluctant 'congratulations', when Baekhyun is whisked away by the race organiser who'd been hiding somewhere in the shadows up till five seconds ago. He watches with envy as the other man hands a bank cheque over to Baekhyun, presumably holding the promised five million Won for winning the race. Kyungsoo feels a little bitter that it isn't him, but that's life. You win some, you lose some. 

For Kyungsoo, though, losing this race cost him something more than money. 

"So," Baekhyun starts when he returns to join Kyungsoo at their bikes, hooking his arms around Kyungsoo's neck from behind. He presses up against Kyungsoo for good measure, making it known how hard he already is in his washed out jeans. His voice is sickly sweet when he presses his hot lips against the skin of Kyungsoo's neck. "Are you going to honour our little _bet_?" 

Said bet includes allowing Baekhyun to fuck Kyungsoo, made several months ago out of a whim. It's a little competition they have going between them; the winner gets to fuck the loser of the race, any way they want. What Kyungsoo doesn't want to admit is that they have a love-hate relationship going on between them. Neither does he want to acknowledge how much he looks forward to the end of their illegal races, where they could both fall into bed together, all sweat and skin and dirty noises filling their senses. 

Kyungsoo's cock jerks a little at the prospect of _tonight_ , and he grinds back against Baekhyun, satisfied when he hears the little catch in Baekhyun's breath at his actions. 

"You know I always keep my words, Byun, even if I do hate your guts."

Baekhyun smirks against the shell of his ear. "Perfect."

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

The hotel they ended up stepping into screams _expensive_ , if the vintage teak furniture decorating its lobby means anything. It even _smells_ expensive, reed diffusers placed at various corners of the reception area, keeping the place scented just enough without making it feel oppressive. But all Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have is money, and they're both more than willing to splurge for a night of comfort.

Kyungsoo's toes are curling up in his shoes from anticipation as he waits for Baekhyun to settle the check-in procedures. He knows what's coming up for him; he's _prepared_ himself for tonight before the race itself, on the off-chance that he actually lost. Out of all the times he's been sleeping with Baekhyun, he'd be the one mostly doing the fucking. He remembers the only incident where Baekhyun was in the reverse role, and oh, how Kyungsoo _loved_ it, loved being controlled and ordered around instead of being the one in control for once. 

It would be a cold day in hell before Kyungsoo would admit it aloud, though. Baekhyun would never let him hear the end of it. 

If the receptionist on duty that evening suspects something going on between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo—no two men would strut into a hotel at ass-o'clock in the morning, empty-handed, to request for a twin room—she doesn't show it. Instead, she good-naturedly hands the keycard over to Baekhyun, explaining more about their hotel's services which neither Kyungsoo nor Baekhyun have the patience to listen to. 

Kyungsoo thanks the lady curtly, promptly cutting her monologue off, before taking off in the direction of the lifts. Unsurprisingly, Baekhyun stalls a little to flash the most charming smile he can muster at the lady before following after Kyungsoo. And needless to say, the lady blushes to the nines. There are only a handful of people out there who are immune to Baekhyun's killer smile, after all. 

Kyungsoo is not one of those who are immune to it, even if he doesn't show it. Baekhyun has an uncanny ability to sneak into someone else's lives without the other party being any the wiser. When they finally realise it, Baekhyun would already have a firm grip around their hearts. 

There's no escaping Byun Baekhyun. Kyungsoo isn't very sure if he _wants_ to. 

Hands are on him the moment the doors of the lift slide shut, impatiently pushing Kyungsoo up against the polished walls. Warm lips meets his next, and Kyungsoo's eyes flutter shut on their own accord, savouring the taste of Baekhyun's grape-flavoured bubblegum still lingering on his tongue when Baekhyun licks into his mouth. At the back of his consciousness, Kyungsoo _knows_ it isn't appropriate to make out in the lifts when there are CCTVs watching their every move, but he honestly can't be bothered at this point of time. His body is burning with want—has been burning with want since the beginning of the race, and Baekhyun is the only person who can quench his thirst. 

Judging by the way Baekhyun unzips Kyungsoo's riding jacket and slides his hands beneath Kyungsoo's shirt, modesty is the last thing on his mind, too. 

They reach the room assigned to them with much difficulty, when they can't even stay apart for half a second. Unlocking the door is an even greater challenge, but Kyungsoo manages it nonetheless, even with Baekhyun kissing him incessantly and with Kyungsoo eagerly returning the favour. Baekhyun's kisses are addictive, if not a little rough from his desire, and it steals Kyungsoo's breath away. 

Fuck Baekhyun and his ability to wreck Kyungsoo every damned time. 

They don't even bother with the lights, kicking their shoes off at the doorway before stumbling the rest of the way towards the bed. Outside the gauzy curtains, Kyungsoo vaguely notices the way the Seoul N Tower lights up the sky as he's being pushed onto the bed. He _would_ have sat himself by the window to admire the view if he were alone, but right now, he's much too distracted by the way Baekhyun's trying to tug his shirt off for him. 

Somehow, they had both lost their jackets along the way, but Kyungsoo's not about to complain. 

"Fuck, you're so fucking gorgeous," Baekhyun curses as he ogles at the smooth expanse of Kyungsoo's exposed chest, before returning to kiss a heated trail down his torso. Kyungsoo arches into Baekhyun's touches, fingers tangled in Baekhyun's hair when digits skim across the waistband of his jeans.

Not for the first time, Kyungsoo wonders if Baekhyun has ever noticed his own perfect existence whenever he looks in the mirror every morning. If there’s anyone in this room who qualifies being called gorgeous, it’s _Baekhyun_ , not Kyungsoo. 

“Can you hurry the fuck up?” Kyungsoo growls instead of acknowledging the praise, cheeks warm from a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. Baekhyun only laughs before he presses another wet kiss to the trail of fine hair that disappears beneath Kyungsoo’s jeans. 

“So impatient,” he teases, as though he wasn’t the one who had pounced on Kyungsoo the moment the elevator doors had closed. 

Tugging off an outfit which is moulded to his skin is easier said than done. Much to Kyungsoo’s amusement, Baekhyun struggles with the zipper and then trying to peel it off from Kyungsoo, which is very uncharacteristic of Baekhyun, as far as he’s concerned. It must have a lot to do with the way Baekhyun is trying to chase Kyungsoo’s well-kissed lips in the process, but Kyungsoo cups his face and keeps him steady while Baekhyun’s hands continue to work on getting Kyungsoo’s jeans off. 

What Kyungsoo _does_ do, though, is to lift his hips up cooperatively when Baekhyun taps on the prominence of his hipbone, helping Baekhyun with half the work. He then proceeds to slip Baekhyun’s shirt off of him, nails grazing across Baekhyun’s pebbled nipples before he palms Baekhyun’s erection through his jeans. 

It’s fascinating, how Baekhyun’s confident façade bucks a little under the pressure of his arousal. Kyungsoo wonders if he’s the only person who has this sort of power over Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun is definitely the only person who is allowed to see Kyungsoo like this, pliantly spreading his legs apart for Baekhyun to take. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun curses again once he’s stripped himself of his jeans, and chucked Kyungsoo’s briefs aside. 

Even in the barely-lit room, Baekhyun must be able to see the metal vibrator stuffed up Kyungsoo’s ass. It hadn’t been comfortable, racing with an anal plug in him—much less one which Kyungsoo had set to vibrate at a low, sluggish frequency—but Kyungsoo had wanted to be prepared in the off-chance that he lost. Besides, Kyungsoo knows that Baekhyun appreciates it when he’s worked himself open before their meeting. It merely goes to show how much Kyungsoo actually wants him, despite him proclaiming otherwise before the race. 

“I know you like what you’re seeing—” Kyungsoo starts when Baekhyun stares for a second too long. His own cock is already hard and heavy against his stomach, and his muscles are clenching around the anal plug, eager for something thicker to fill him up. It doesn’t stop Kyungsoo from blushing at his own words, though; he’s never been good at dirty-talking. “—but if you don’t put your hands on me soon, I swear to god I’m going to do it myself.” 

It’s effective enough to get Baekhyun moving again, this time with a satisfied smirk on his face as he leans forward to kiss Kyungsoo full on the mouth again. The way their cocks rub against each other when Baekhyun leans on top of him—Baekhyun’s still trapped in his boxers—makes both of them moan aloud from the friction, and Baekhyun continues to rut against Kyungsoo as he nibbles on the skin of Kyungsoo’s neck, chest. 

Baekhyun slowly moves his way down again, tongue flicking against Kyungsoo’s nipple while his hands run up the insides of Kyungsoo’s thighs. He keeps Kyungsoo pinned on the bed as he leaves more marks down Kyungsoo’s torso, and Kyungsoo just _knows_ they’re going to turn into various shades of purple in the morning when he finally wakes. 

It’s a memento of sorts, given by Baekhyun for Kyungsoo to remember their night by. He refuses to admit it, but this is what he looks forward to the most. At least he can jerk himself off to the memory of Baekhyun’s lips, fingers on him when he’s back to being alone again.

“You’re driving me up the wall,” Baekhyun pants as he continues to kiss his way down towards Kyungsoo’s groin again. His slender fingers are tracing the outline of Kyungsoo’s body, as though taking his time to commit his rival’s body to memory. As though they haven’t done this enough times by now. 

Despite the mood they’re in, Kyungsoo laughs at his comment. “You’re talking like you’re not doing the same to me.” 

All words are lost, though, when Baekhyun finally, _finally_ wraps his fingers around Kyungsoo’s cock, pumping his shaft languidly to the rhythm of his slow, soft kisses and nips on Kyungsoo’s abdomen. It’s both tender and arousing at the same time; Kyungsoo’s not quite sure which sensation dominates, but he’ll take whatever he can get from Baekhyun. It’s infinitely better than having to suffer through his teasing. Hard as Kyungsoo may be at the moment, he oddly doesn’t want them to rush things tonight. 

He definitely doesn’t want to dwell upon the fact that something has changed between them in the past two months. 

“Remote?” Baekhyun suddenly asks, and it takes Kyungsoo a moment before he realises Baekhyun is asking for the controller to the vibrating anal plug still in him. 

“Jeans pocket,” Kyungsoo says, toes curling from anticipation when he sees the mischievous look in Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun’s form is graceful as always as he pulls away from Kyungsoo—he laments the sudden loss of contact between Baekhyun’s warm hand and his cock—but he soon returns with the device in hand, a smirk playing on his well-kissed lips. 

Kyungsoo back arches off the bed when Baekhyun hits one of the buttons, feeling the intensity of the vibrator going right into his bones. He’s probably not going to last long like this, when he’s already so, so close to the edge. It’s somewhat embarrassing to admit; they’ve barely even started. 

It’s a good thing Baekhyun doesn’t intend to hold back, either. Once he’s settled back in bed with Kyungsoo, he wraps his hand around Kyungsoo’s cock again, before darting his tongue out to lick around the crown. The sensations shoot right down Kyungsoo’s spine, making his eyes roll back from pleasure, his fingers digging into the sheets to keep himself grounded. 

He wasn’t lying when he said that Baekhyun was making him lose his mind. No one else comes close. 

Baekhyun is as good with his mouth as Kyungsoo remembers him to be. He spices up his routine, alternating between taking Kyungsoo's entire length into his mouth and peppering kittenish licks along his shaft, his balls. His thumb is circling around Kyungsoo's rim, occasionally pushing the anal plug deeper into Kyungsoo, before tugging it out again. Kyungsoo keens—it's a filthy sound even to his own ears, when the vibrator stimulates his prostate, sending him thrusting up into the warm heat of Baekhyun's mouth. 

Not for the first time, Kyungsoo finds himself impressed at how Baekhyun doesn't choke from deep-throating him, but it's such a massive turn on that he finds himself moaning that much louder. Judging by the way Baekhyun quickens his pace and digs his fingers into the flesh of Kyungsoo's hips, he appreciates the sounds Kyungsoo's making, too. 

Kyungsoo finally comes undone when Baekhyun's throat constricts once, twice around the crown of his cock, the vibrator still within him pushing him dangerously close to the point of overstimulation as he rides through his orgasm. Much to his surprise, though, Baekhyun swallows most of his load, catching the last of it with his tongue. Some of his come sullies Baekhyun's face, and it paints such a beautiful picture, filthy as it may be. 

He whimpers when Baekhyun finally turns the vibrator off and pulls it out of him, suddenly feeling empty after having the device in him for so long. Baekhyun more than makes up for the loss, though, by pulling Kyungsoo into yet another fervent kiss, letting Kyungsoo taste himself in Baekhyun's mouth. Kyungsoo makes a noise of approval, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's neck as he licks behind Baekhyun's teeth, sucking gently on Baekhyun's tongue as he ruts weakly against Baekhyun, trying to build up the momentum once again.

Baekhyun laughs against his mouth, and his smile is dazzling when Kyungsoo pulls away to look at him questioningly. "Doesn't it hurt?" He asks. "You just came." 

"Having you here is more than enough to turn me on again," Kyungsoo replies unabashedly, the adrenaline in his system making him a lot bolder than he usually is. He almost wants to laugh at the way Baekhyun's eyes widen comically at his comment. Baekhyun _definitely_ wasn't expecting that. 

But Baekhyun has his own surprises hidden up his sleeves. Kyungsoo nearly stumbles when Baekhyun gives him one last chaste kiss and gets up from the bed, pulling Kyungsoo along with him after retrieving the small packet of lube and condoms from his pile of clothes. The carpet is soft beneath his feet as they pad across the room. Warm. 

Fucking on it would give his back carpet burns though. Kyungsoo fervently hopes that's not what's on Baekhyun's mind. 

Nevertheless, he finds himself relaxing a little when Baekhyun settles himself on the sofa facing the wide window. His cock is still hard, curling proudly towards his stomach, and Kyungsoo's mouth waters at the sight. He wants to—Kyungsoo doesn't even _know_ what he wants. Baekhyun's mere existence is meddling with both his heads, and he's not sure if it's a good thing.

"Come here," Baekhyun murmurs, voice sultry, as he holds out his hand for Kyungsoo to take. 

Kyungsoo does just as he's asked, climbing into Baekhyun's lap and straddling his thighs. Behind him, he's sure Baekhyun can see the majestic view of the Namsan Tower lighting up the night sky, and oh, maybe Kyungsoo gets what Baekhyun is aiming for.

"Beautiful," Baekhyun murmurs against the damp skin of Kyungsoo's neck, peppering more kisses as he kneads gentle circles in the small of Kyungsoo's back. He's not sure what Baekhyun is referring to, but he presumes it's the view he's talking about, until Baekhyun speaks up again. "You're beautiful." 

Kyungsoo feels his cheeks growing warm from the unexpected compliment. He's not used to hearing such things being said about him—he knows he's far from beautiful. The adjective suits Baekhyun more, but he figures it's useless to talk Baekhyun into seeing things his way. Besides, there are more urgent matters to tend to. 

Kyungsoo is back to being half-hard by now, having rutted up against Baekhyun for the past five minutes or so while engaging in a slow makeout session with his rival. The room is warm despite the air-conditioning, their skin sticky with sweat, but Kyungsoo finds that he doesn't want to move. 

He moans softly when Baekhyun leans forward to take a nipple between his teeth, biting gently before soothing it with his tongue once again. One of Kyungsoo's hand fists Baekhyun's hair, trying to keep himself grounded, while the other reaches between their bodies to pump his own cock to full hardness once again. 

"I need you," Kyungsoo says once he's ready. The emptiness he's been feeling since the anal plug had been removed is gradually building up, and the desire burns strong within him. Baekhyun is everywhere, hands tracing every line, lips gliding over heated skin before returning to Kyungsoo's well-kissed mouth, taking and giving all at once. 

Kyungsoo stops Baekhyun from getting up to retrieve the condoms, however, and when Baekhyun fixes him with a questioning gaze, Kyungsoo shakes his head. "Are you fucking anyone else apart from me?" He asks.

Baekhyun seems surprised by the question, but there's no hesitation in his voice when he says, "No, I haven't slept with anyone else since I started fucking you." 

Huh, so they've been exclusive without even knowing it. Somehow the knowledge both excites and unsettles Kyungsoo, but he's too far into his arousal to care about it. 

"Good," he whispers into Baekhyun's ear, feeling the way he shudders against Kyungsoo. "Then there's no need for condoms. I never liked them, anyway." 

Something akin to an animalistic growl escapes Baekhyun's throat at his words. He pulls Kyungsoo in for a searing kiss once again, grinding hard against him. Kyungsoo gives into his ministrations, letting himself melt against the heat of Baekhyun's body as he blindly tries to reach for the lube left forgotten on the sofa earlier. 

He coats Baekhyun's cock liberally with the lube once he finds it, then breaks their kiss to lift himself up from Baekhyun's lap. There's hunger in Baekhyun's eyes as he watches Kyungsoo guide his cock towards Kyungsoo's own hole, and they both moan in tandem when Kyungsoo lowers himself onto Baekhyun's waiting cock. 

" _Fuck_ , you feel so good," Baekhyun groans once Kyungsoo is fully seated, his head lolling backwards in pleasure. His hands reach behind to squeeze Kyungsoo's ass, slender fingers tracing the outline where Kyungsoo's body meets his. 

"Consider it a privilege—" Kyungsoo murmurs into the heated skin of Baekhyun's shoulder, trying to get used to the stretch of having Baekhyun's cock fully sheathed in him. "I don't usually let anyone else fuck me like this."

"Clearly," Baekhyun laughs, but there's no heat in his words. He kisses Kyungsoo's hair, his face, his lips as he waits for Kyungsoo to adjust to him, and there's no urgency in his actions. Baekhyun's actions feel somewhat tender, and Kyungsoo is actually glad that Baekhyun's not pressuring him to move even though he must be dying to get his release. He files that information away for later. 

When Kyungsoo finally feels that he can move without feeling overwhelmingly uncomfortable, he starts off with a slow grind of his hips, hands bracing against the backrest of the sofa. He likes that he can ruin Baekhyun like this, when Baekhyun curses aloud and bites on his own lip to keep himself quiet. 

"Fuck," Baekhyun hisses again when Kyungsoo lifts his hips and sinks right back down, mouth falling wide open from bliss. The look _should_ appear unflattering on anyone else, but Baekhyun manages to make himself look appealing. It turns Kyungsoo on to watch Baekhyun like this, all reservations thrown out of the window as he thrusts upwards to meet Kyungsoo's hips. 

Soon, the room is filled with the sounds of laboured breathing and skin slapping against skin. Kyungsoo can barely hear anything else above the sound of blood gushing in his ears, apart from the feverish encouragements falling from Baekhyun's lips, telling him _yes, keep it up_ , _you're so good for me_ , _you take my cock so fucking well_ , and Kyungsoo finds himself wanting to pleasure Baekhyun as best as he can. 

After all, Baekhyun should be rewarded for winning the race that evening. 

He knows Baekhyun is close when his rhythm starts to turn erratic, pupils blown as he watches Kyungsoo fuck himself on Baekhyun's cock. His grunts are becoming more and more staccato-like, interspersed with quiet sighs of pleasure. Kyungsoo nearly falls on top of Baekhyun, his arms losing strength when Baekhyun suddenly wraps his fingers around Kyungsoo's erection, pumping it in nearly in time with the movement of their hips. 

It's Baekhyun who comes first, hips stilling after one final, particularly hard thrust into Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo feels his insides being coated with Baekhyun's hot come. Kyungsoo's name is the last thing that leaves his lips as he rides out his orgasm, and Baekhyun leans forward, mouthing feverishly at the expanse of skin between Kyungsoo's neck and shoulder.

Kyungsoo follows soon after, ribbons of white spurting out of his cock and painting Baekhyun's hand and torso in a messy splatter. He scoops some of it up with his finger, and Baekhyun laps it all off eagerly, eyes closed in utter pleasure as he licks Kyungsoo's digit clean. It's almost obscene, the way he hums around Kyungsoo's finger. 

Baekhyun pulls out of Kyungsoo once he deems his own legs stable enough to stand, and forces Kyungsoo to lay still on the sofa as he heads to the washroom for clean towels and two bottles of water. He wipes Kyungsoo clean before tending to himself, and once he's done, Baekhyun plops down on the sofa with Kyungsoo, boneless and sated from their two rounds of sex. 

Kyungsoo smiles down at Baekhyun when the other man decides to use Kyungsoo's lap as his personal pillow, combing his now-clean fingers through Baekhyun's sweat-matted hair. Now that Baekhyun has cleaned the kohl off his eyes, he looks like a blissed out puppy, grin wide as he makes himself comfortable on the sofa. 

"Satisfied?" Kyungsoo asks, keeping his tone neutral even though he's feeling extremely fond for Baekhyun.

"Yep, you bet," Baekhyun hums, playing with Kyungsoo's fingers. "That was amazing. _You_ are amazing." 

Kyungsoo smiles smugly at him. "Better count your blessings, then. You won't always get the chance to do this." 

"Why not?" He asks, suddenly sullen. "Don't you… don't you like this? Like _us_?" 

"Us?" Kyungsoo echoes, raising an eyebrow at Baekhyun. "What do you mean?" 

Baekhyun immediately sits up on the sofa and face Kyungsoo, the playfulness on his features gone without a trace. "Us," he confirms, reaching over to take Kyungsoo's hand. "I don't like this, having to win bets just to be with you. This rivalry tires me out, and I wish we could just stop doing this."

"What… are you saying, Baekhyun?" he asks again, even though he _knows_ what Baekhyun is trying to say. The Baekhyun who's seated next to him isn't the Baekhyun he knows from the illegal racing circuit. Any form of confidence and cockiness Baekhyun might have been wearing as a mask is gone too, and Kyungsoo decides that he likes this side of Baekhyun more. 

Less pretentious, more _Baekhyun_. His heart thumps at the realisation, knowing exactly where their conversation is heading. Somehow, Kyungsoo finds himself being excited at the prospect of _them_. 

"I like you," Baekhyun finally breathes, averting his gaze out of embarrassment. It's cute. "I've liked you for a long time now, and I've always wanted to see you out of the circuit. But I'm too much of a coward to say it." 

Kyungsoo finds himself laughing fondly at Baekhyun's words. "Are you trying to tell me you want to date me?" 

"Yes? I don't know, will you?" 

"Maybe, maybe not," Kyungsoo pretends to think, but at the first sight of dejection on Baekhyun's face, he laughs again and pushes Baekhyun down onto the sofa, trapping him between Kyungsoo's body and the linen surface. "I thought you'd never ask." 

The way Baekhyun looks up at him in confusion is adorable, and Kyungsoo really, really wants to kiss that look away. He's terrible with words himself, and can't trust himself to not say something sarcastic in response. So he does just that, surging forward and melding their lips together once again. It's a form of a silent reassurance on Kyungsoo's part that he wants this just as much as Baekhyun does. 

His muscles are incredibly sore, and each movement hurts, but some part of him thinks this is all worth it—for Baekhyun.


End file.
